<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You know, the usual by Wacko_Azimuth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666599">You know, the usual</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wacko_Azimuth/pseuds/Wacko_Azimuth'>Wacko_Azimuth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Shapeshifting, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wacko_Azimuth/pseuds/Wacko_Azimuth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All in all, an usual morning in the life of one Lee Taeyong</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You know, the usual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Taeyong! Uh... I think... <em>maybe</em> Jungwoo caught a cold again."</p><p>Taeyong was sitting by the end of the dinner table, sleepily nursing a mug of milk coffee. He turned slowly towards the voice to see Yuta descending the stairs, cradling a fluffy cream-colored cat in his arms. </p><p>"Hmm? Is that...?," Taeyong pointed to the cat with a sort of corkscrew movement as he covered his mouth with the back of his right hand, feeling something like a hiccup rise to the surface.</p><p>Seemingly as an answer, the cat sneezed. </p><p>It stopped to catch its breath, then sneezed again, thrice in short succession.</p><p>"I see...," said Taeyong. </p><p>Shapeshifters are often late-bloomers, and Jungwoo’s control was a work in progress. He still had a tendency to shift when in distress. </p><p>“Yeah, we found h-"</p><p>They heard a yelp from across the room. </p><p>"Is that a kitty?!" Jeno screamed excitedly from the side of the living room. He came running and skidded to a halt between Yuta and Taeyong. "Awww, fluffy kitty! Gimme gimme gimme!" </p><p>Yuta gave a side glance to Taeyong, then handed the cat/Jungwoo over to Jeno, who scrunched his nose and rubbed it against the cat’s.</p><p>“Where did he come from? Can we keep him? Hyung, can we keep him, please? Please?!”</p><p>Yuta opened his mouth and was about to tell Jeno when the cat sneezed.</p><p>“Uwu, <em>look</em> <em>at</em> him,” said Jeno, cooing. “He reminds me of Jungwoo! Look at this fur! I’m gonna sh- Ah- ah- achoo!” he sneezed.</p><p>The cat sneezed too. </p><p>Jeno looked at it with mild surprise, eyes beginning to water. Then proceeded to sneeze again.</p><p>Soon enough, Yuta and Taeyong moved out of the way of the sick cat-boy and the allergic cat-loving boy, who found themselves sneezing in duet all over the spotless mahogany furniture in the small dining room, to Taeyong's dismay.</p><p>Yuta seemed rather unfazed as he padded to the couch, a fistful of Cookie Crisp and Taeyong's almond milk carton in hand.</p><p>Taeyong pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>First things first. </p><p>He took his phone from the small table by the kitchen's door.</p><p>“Tori, call in sick for Jungwoo and Jeno today, will you?” he said to his assistant.</p><p> </p><p>Then he hiccuped. </p><p> </p><p>All in all, a pretty usual morning in the life of Lee Taeyong.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>